


Untitled drabble

by brynnmck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/pseuds/brynnmck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As he has on many hot, desert days during his long exile, Obi-Wan Kenobi sits in his small hut and considers his apprentice.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble

As he has on many hot, desert days during his long exile, Obi-Wan Kenobi sits in his small hut and considers his apprentice.

A Jedi should not indulge in regret, but he is one of the last remnants of a slaughtered breed, and those tenets mean both more and less than they used to.

He sees Anakin in his mind, all lanky limbs and flashing lightsaber, lit from the inside as he finishes dispatching a room full of droids and stops in front of Obi-Wan with hopeful eyes. He hears his own voice, _Good, Anakin. Very good_ , sees Anakin’s smile flash, quick and bright. He cannot help but smile back. Anakin was always so quick—quick to learn, quick to love, quick to hate.

Quick to turn.

As it always does, the image of his bright, laughing apprentice twists, becomes a blackened, monstrous stump screaming hate and rage. And he, a Jedi Master, cannot strike the final blow. At the time, he’d called it justice; now he knows it was only cowardice. He thinks that of all the ways in which he failed Anakin, that was the worst, to turn his back and leave his brother burning.

He shakes off the memory and focuses on Luke, sleeping off the Raiders’ attack on a battered cot in the corner.

He looks so much like his father.


End file.
